


Birthday Boy

by a_q



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Community: kink_bingo, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, M/M, Piercings, Ribbons, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_q/pseuds/a_q
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://1stclass-kink.livejournal.com/6084.html?thread=7611588#t7611588">prompt</a> at 1stclass kink meme, requesting corset piercing and black ribbon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Boy

_“Today? Can we do it today?”_

 _“I don't think you are ready.”_

 _“You promised. Anything I want.”_

Erik loved how Sean's soft skin opened under the sharp, slanted point of the hypodermic needle. The smooth whiteness broke when the cold metal slid through it, and pulled the skin taunt from underneath. It brought out the pearl like shimmer of the skin, something that couldn't be seen in any other way. Sean's skin blushed and heated and moved under Erik's hands, the rows of metal purring in his presence.

”How does it feel?” he asked, even though Sean's skin already told him how he was feeling, betraying the whole truth even if Sean wouldn't say a single word.

”Good, really good,” Sean muttered against the pillow, that Erik had folded underneath his chest to lean on. Even with his skills, arranging this many needles took some time and he didn't want to tire Sean out unnecessarily. Erik leaned back to admire his work.

There was two long rows of needles, from the shoulders to hips in carefully arranged line. The pattern was symmetrical. He could have used a ruler to measure the distance between the needles and the rows, and still it wouldn't be as perfect as it was now. The metal shone against the pale vastness of Sean's back, waiting for his command.

“You look beautiful,” Erik complimented.

“Thank you.”

Erik placed his hands against his shoulder blades, fingertips resting over the first pair of needles. Under his touch the metal turned around like an obedient dog, raising the skin. He was so fragile like this. One careless move, and his skin would rip like rice paper, the red blood pouring over the white, tarnishing him. Erik concentrated and the needle arched up, causing the colored plastic hub press deeper in the skin. Only the metal moved, stretching the skin but not breaking it. The boy gasped, the skin turning rosy pink as blood rushed against the surface.

“What a stunning skin you have, so amiable and clear. I could drown objects into it, different kinds of shiny treasures... Titanium beads, or gold thread. Your skin could engulf it all,” Erik said, smoothing his hands on the boys sides, feeling the tremble of his muscles and the low hum of metal. Erik continued moving down the row of needles. Everything felt perfect, even and steady. When he was satisfied that every needle was just the way he wanted them to be, he reached to the nightstand.

“Here. I chose black for you,” Erik said, holding the long satin ribbon so that the boy could see it clearly. “It will look luxurious with the metal.”

“I appreciate your consideration sir,” Sean muttered. Erik smiled to that and started twining the ribbon with the needles, starting from up. He slid the ribbon through the first set of needles with care. The ribbon felt cold and slick between his fingers, and Sean felt the difference too, the distinction sharp against his heated and warm skin. Sean moaned quietly. Erik moved the ribbon around a bit more than it was necessary, just to cause Sean sigh more. The sounds he made were so distinctive to him that it was like a game to cause them, search for new and different ones.

Erik moved down the needle pairs, slipping the ribbon over and under identically on both sides. He had placed the needles vertically close to each other, and the ribbon wasn't very wide, so patches of clear skin peeked through the pattern like a slice of moon through the storm clouds. When he reached the bottom, the last pair of needles over the cute dimples of his back, he tied a neat bow. Since he still had a bit of a ribbon to left, he tied a little rosette. Just a finishing touch.

When the pattern was complete, Erik rested his hands against Sean's slender waist and admired the black ribbon contrasting all the white and pink, punctuated with the glimmer of steel. It was one of his best work.

”Black satin suits you,” Erik complimented, pressing his fingers into his hips. “It's a shame we have to keep your beauty hidden.” He pinched Sean, to jolt him from his reverie. It was easy to slip away with piercing, and not that he didn't want Sean to enjoy, but he also wanted him to pay attention. He bruised beautifully, Erik knew it. Skin like his didn't hide anything, every touch was a mark. Erik imagined he could see the blood rushing under the skin, like twirl of water under clear glass.

“Please, fuck me, now, please?”

“Raise your ass,” he ordered and Sean did so, moaning as his skin stretched in new way between the needles. The ribbon moved with him, taut and even. Sean raised his ass as high as he possibly could, opening his legs, muscles trembling from the effort.

His skin was equally beautiful and smooth everywhere. The insides of his thighs, the curve of his ass, bottom of his feet. There where bursts of freckles everywhere as well, his own starry sky. Even though it was clear that the boy wanted to be fucked now, he itched and squirmed for it, it didn't matter. The night might be for Sean, but Erik was in control here and it would stay that way. Erik draw out the moment, enjoying the look and feel of the piercings until he was ready to move on to the next stage.

He started slow, enjoying the feel of him. It was exquisite to dwell inside his flesh and skin at the same time, twitching the metal with every thrust, taunting the skin from within. Sean moaned, the sound so low that Erik felt it more than heard it. He smiled. That was one of the best sounds. Sean's skin was blushed with swirls of pink, making the black ribbon stand out even sharper.

“Maybe next time I'll add needles to your chest as well, long row from shoulder to hip. Some charcoal gray silk from back to front, bright green satin in the middle. That would be a sight,” Erik mused, imagining Sean's delicious skin wrapped so completely.

“You would be too lovely to hide behind closed doors, so you would have to walk around naked in the house, all this obedient skin in display, stretching every way I want it to.” Erik talked dreamily, spinning the fantasy as he spoke, fucking him with slow, even strokes, just drawing out the sensations from the hot quiver of his flesh. “I could fuck you just like this over that big table down the hall, and your moaning would draw out rest of the boys...”

Sean panted and moaned harder with every word, the bed frame vibrating from the force of it. Erik laughed out loud, the effect perfectly synchronized with his thrusts.

“Take me in front of them, I want them to see my skin stretching, please, it feel's so good...” Sean babbled, following Erik's fantasy. His movements erratic and needy as Erik kept fucking him. His skin moved against the resenting stillness of the metal, confusing him. He wanted to move and he wanted to stay still at the same time.

“Anything you want, birthday boy. Who would you like to be there, who would you like to suck while the metal scrapes your skin against the oak table? Go on, tell me. Who is there?” Erik asked with low voice, pulling him deeper into his hold. The needles vibrated from the force of his leaking emotions, and few round drops of blood sprung forth, the gravity making them fall in bright, curved lines across Sean's white skin.

“Hank, I want him. He would...he would blush, he has...pale...like me...” Sean panted, and Erik's control started to fray, thrusts coming faster and harder than he had planned, his eyes fixed on the drips of blood. Erik blinked and one of the needles jumped, too high and too fast, the blood spilling again. Sean yelped and cursed, but he didn't ask him to stop.

“You've seen his cock, haven't you? That's why you want him, to fill that mouth of yours, you can tell me, that's the real reason, isn't it?” The needles resonated with his sudden burst of emotion, and Sean groaned in his hands, pushing against him to take him deeper. “Tell me.”

“He would understand...the marks...skin, and the blood and...fuck!”

“I've marked your skin, you belong to me,” Erik said calmly, resisting the pull of orgasm that Sean in turn rushed to meet. “You are full of metal. You are mine.”

“Yes...yes...please...”

Erik pressed his hands flat against the satin and at one, smooth turn every single needle rotated full circle around its axis, throwing Sean over the edge, screaming against the pillow, body convulsing helplessly and out of control in Erik's hold.

“Happy birthday,” Erik said, rubbing his sweat slick skin, listening the sobs quieted in the pillow. “This was just the first present. There is plenty more before all the candles are out.”


End file.
